


fifty shades of egg

by DrRobotniksWhore



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRobotniksWhore/pseuds/DrRobotniksWhore
Summary: fuckey wuckey
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Kudos: 3





	fifty shades of egg

Sweat fell from Ivos face as he read the intense story he had written about his assistant and himself. One hand grasping a handful of his hair, the other down his pants. He knew this was wrong, thinking such things about his assistant, but he just couldn’t help himself. He desperately wished it was stone tugging at his hair, just the thought of stones rough hands coursing through was enough to finish him off. 

He quickly changed boxers and returned to hunting that stupid blue hedgehog. He turned on his playlist and began working. He began dancing as he worked to help bring up some joy within himself, the quill was a crucial part in finding that little bastard and he had it in his grasp. He lost track of his senses as he didn’t notice stone sneak up behind him, dancing along with him. 

Ivo screamed. 

“sorry doctor, I just thought you might want a latte with steamed Austrian goatmilk” 

He looked surprised that stone would care enough about him to get him something without him directly asking. “of course, I want a latte, I love the way you make them” he yelled in his face. 

Stone handed his boss the latte proudly before following him to his workstation. 

Ivo turned to face him “what do you think you're doing” He had to keep up the persona of the mean boss to stone, he wouldn’t want him figuring out his real feelings towards him. 

“sorry doctor” stone said while stepping back. 

“no. This is unacceptable” said Ivo, he had an idea how to get what he wanted but not let stone know what he wanted fully. “stone. Pin yourself to the wall” he said sharply. 

Stone readily complied to his master's order. 

Ivo got close to his face before degrading him harshly, almost feeling bad for some of the things he said. He backed away slowly and stone tried to move away from his original position “no” demanded Ivo. He returned to his position in front of him. 

“sir?” Said Stone confused. 

“Stone, get on your knees” he said this in a dominant boss tone, but in reality, he was desperate to feel stones tongue on him. 

“excuse me doctor?” stone said taken aback. 

“you heard me agent.” 

Stone slowly lowered himself while making direct eye contact with Ivo until he was on both knees and looked down to Ivo's crotch in front of his face. “what is it you want me to do exactly sir?” 

Ivo could barely contain himself as he muttered the words “suck me off” his breathing increased. 

“sir I don’t know If that’s something I feel comfortable doing” he said while getting up. 

Ivo grabbed his head and shoved him back down “do as I say Stone.” 

Stone gulped before nodding and reaching to Ivos’ belt. 

Ivo watched as he undid his belt and set it on the ground beside him. 

“hand it here” Said Ivo in the spur of the moment. 

Stone grabbed it and handed it to him as he wished. 

Ivo bent down and slipped the belt over stones head. 

“sir?” 

Ivo didn’t respond as he stood up with the remainder of the belt in his hand to choke stone whenever he felt it necessary. 

Stone continued unbuttoning Ivos pants to reveal his bulge. He hesitated before pulling down Ivos boxers fully revealing his cock. 

Stone peered up at him before putting his small mouth over Ivos large cock. 

Ivo breathed in sharply as he grabbed a handful of stones hair, pushing him down farther, making him gag as Ivo reached the back of his throat. 

Ivos head shot back as he moaned in pleasure at stones tongue movements. When he initiated this, he didn’t expect stone to be this good. 

Stone took Ivo out of his mouth “is this good sir?” 

Ivo glared at him before leaning over, grabbing his chin “did I cum?” 

“well n-no sir but I just-” Ivo cut him off, pulling the belt “make me fucking cum then” 

He stood back up straight as stone put his mouth back around his length, going faster than before. 

Ivo could barely contain his moans as he released himself into stones throat with no warning. He bent down and shoved his hand over stones mouth “swallow.” 

Stone looked concerned as he struggled to swallow. He coughed as cum slowly ran down the back of his throat. 

Ivo sat back, catching his breath “you done that before stone?” 

Stone wiped his mouth clean “n-no sir I swear!” he walked away, throwing the belt to the ground, flustered. 

Ivo grabbed onto his arm “get back here, I'm not finished with you yet” 

Stone tensed up while being dragged back close to Ivos face. “ivo please” 

“excuse me?” Ivo said with authority “that didn’t sound like doctor to me?” 

“s-sorry doctor” he said just inches from his face, afraid of what he might do next. 

Ivo gestured to a desk at the edge of the room “bend yourself over that table” 

Stones eyes widened “sir?” 

“you heard what I fucking said stone” he grabbed his throat ordering him again “go over to that table, and bend over slut” 

He gasped for air walking over like his boss ordered him to. He looked over to him once more for final confirmation. 

Ivo walked towards him, never breaking eye contact until Stone bent over like he had been ordered to do mere seconds before. 

Ivo slammed his rough hand onto stones head, pinning him against the table. 

Ivo leaned to whisper in stones ear “say you want me” his grip on stones arm tightened. 

“I want you doctor” his breathing rapidly increased. 

Ivo grinned while leaning back to remove stones pants. He ripped away at his assistants suit pants to reveal the absence of boxers underneath. 

“stone you whore” he sucked his teeth “this is unacceptable behavior for the workplace, what were you thinking?” degrading him playfully. 

Ivo looked over to the counter beside them “stay there” he walked over grabbing a large kitchen knife “this seems to be suitable for your behavior.” 

Sweat began forming on stones face as his boss held the knife to his throat “isnt this a little much doctor?” 

Ivo sighed “is everything too much for you stone, don’t you know how to have a little fun?” he held the knife closer, almost breaking the skin. 

Stone moaned loudly as Ivo slowly slid himself inside of him. The table was cold against stones bare face as Ivo dug the knife deeper into his throat, drawing blood slightly. 

Ivo moved his left hand from stones head onto his shoulder, making it easier to thrust deeper inside of him. He quickened his pace, causing the table to rattle with intensity. 

A small pen stylus was knocked from the table, causing Ivo to slow his pace slightly. 

Stone reached back and dug his short nails into Ivos skin as he breathed in sharply, the blood from his throat dripped onto the desk making a small puddle under his throat. 

Ivo called out stones name as he came closer to climax. His cum ran down stones toned back as he stood up quickly grabbing a towel for the blood left on Ivos desk. 

Stone rushed to pull up his pants and clean up the blood on his neck. Ivo grabbed the wet towel he was using and helped him clean up the wound he created. 

Stone walked swiftly back to his room in the lab to clean up more, Ivo soon followed. 

“are you okay” Ivo said softly “i didn’t mean to actually cut you, you know” 

Stone glared at him while rinsing his hands “sure you didn’t” he said brushing past him to his small couch, he sat down slowly, still affected by the before events. 

Ivo sat next to him “here, lay your head in my lap” 

Stone hesitated for a moment before complying to the Doctors wishes. He soon fell asleep being cradled by Ivo.


End file.
